


Gabriel & Castiel Winchester, take #2

by Enigel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gabriel & Castiel, First Season featuring the brothers Gabriel & Castiel Winchester.</p><p>Take #2 (less fitting, but once bitten by the bunny I had to unleash it): Castiel as the one who left home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel & Castiel Winchester, take #2

Castiel saw the hex bag on the desk and his breath stopped. He sniffed for sulfur and gestured instinctively for the EMF detector that hadn't been at his belt for three years, and for the bag of salt that he was still carrying.

Then he spotted the candy wrapper and scowled, pursing his lips. What other way could his brother choose for intruding again into his life? He was just beginning to relax when the attacker jumped him.

The fight was brief, neither of them as violent as they could have been. In the end, his arms were pinned by arms which had always been stronger than his, lower body immobilized under the threat of a vicious knee.

All he could do was use the torchlight he'd grabbed as the nearest blunt object for its original purpose.

He fumbled with it and shone it into the smirking face of his older brother.

"Gabriel! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes in the annoyingly familiar gesture.

"Don't be such a baby, Cas. At your age, with your disgustingly healthy lifestyle? Not a chance."

Gabriel released him and stood up, extending a hand as if to help him up.

Castiel refused his outstretched hand - too many times had that ended in a practical joke - and stood up by himself, trying to ignore Gabriel's smirk.

"I've looked into your fridge," Gabriel went on, "tried to make myself at home. Not one piece of chocolate! Not a cookie to be found, not even those oatmeal monstrosities! What kind of life is this?"

"It is a sane, normal life. A life without monsters and hunters."

Gabriel tilted his head and regarded him, with the beginning of a contemptuous smirk on his lips.

"My poor, little, deluded brother. There are _always_ monsters."

***

Later, when the campus building was miles behind Gabriel's flashy red Chevy, Castiel opened his mouth for the first time in hours.

"You were right."

His voice sounded rough and alien to his own ears.

"I can never escape who I am, what I am. It is my fault they took Anna."

The sight of Anna's eyes turned yellow and mocking was seared into his mind.

"No, Cas, it's not your..."

"We'll get her back," Castiel went on as if Gabriel hadn't spoken, "and smite those abominations into the ground from which they were made."

He didn't turn towards his brother, but he could see him looking from the corner of his eye.

"And we'll find father," Gabriel said warily.

"Of course, we'll find our father too," Castiel said, still looking straight ahead, at the winding road unfurling patch by patch under the flashlights of the car.


End file.
